Partners In Crime
by sqeekers
Summary: On Hold AU:IK SM life is a drag but it only gets harder with suspicious friends, one eyebrowed Kikyo, pranks and certain secrets. teehee realized i have absolutely no plot just randomness so it's being taken back to the drawing boards
1. Reunited

(A/n) Yes I know run she's going to attempt to write eheheh. Well I'm going to take my friend's advice and give a try at writing. So, here it goes and be honest not cruel I'm sensitive! Note at bottom not really important if you're new to the story.

**First things to know: **

**1)** They are all seniors

**2)** It takes place in America that's it for now

**Key:**

Horizontal rule---- scene change

**'Blah'---- **thinking

(Moi) ----me popping up to be annoying

**#giggle# ----**action

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters they belong to who ever created them all little old me owns is the plot and this cup of coffee any coincidence to something else is purely by accident.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

_**Reunited**_

**12:00 a.m.**

"Kagome get off the computer and get to bed! Now!" Mrs. H bellowed.

"Alright!" she yelled back.

"Sheesh! You'd think she'd let me stay on until I got tired but no I just have to stare at my ceiling until I can finally fall asleep!" she mumbled to herself.

Welcome to Kagome's life. Great isn't it? You'd think so if you didn't know her. She was lost and drifting hiding so many secrets that were just trying to burst from her lips at any minute. The only reason she kept them to herself is that she knew if her family was to find out that they would never understand. Sure she loved her family and they treated her great but they wouldn't understand the choices she has made and she knew no one would, at least she thought no one would. Her way of thinking would soon change after the first day at her new school. For when she got there she would meet up with some long lost friends and one friend who wasn't as long lost as everyone thought.

**2 Hours Later**

"Oh look the coffee bunny. Wow who knew the ceiling could have so many pretty pictures" she whispered sarcastically.

"Ugh screw this!" Kag snapped grabbing her CD player and letting the music lull her to a dreamless sleep, 20 minutes later that is.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"5 more minutes," An exhausted Kagome slurred.

In comes a figure darting into her room slowly crawling commando style across the floor, all the while humming the mission impossible song, to his unsuspecting prey. Weapon held high…

"Wakey, wakey sis don't want to be late for your first day," Crowed her brother Sota.

"Get lost twerp!" came the muffled reply.

"What was that darling sister can't quit hear you through that pillow of yours." He replied back. Rolling over so she could yell at him was her first mistake of the day, what was usually the mistake she made every morning. She just couldn't learn and after being away so long just made her more vulnerable to this ritualistic sneak attack.

"I said to get los…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She didn't need to worry about her shower now since she just got an ice cold one right in bed.

"Hahaha you should have seen your face!" Sota laughed out. He was too caught up in his mirth to catch the tell tale signs that he was going to get it from the now thoroughly drenched teenager.

"Oh Sota ….." came her sweet reply with her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. That made Sota freeze immediately in his tracks.

"Yeah oh wonderful bestest sister in the world." he said trying to save his hide from what was going to happen next. Snapping her head up as she lunged at him she screamed out her favorite battle cry when she wanted to clobber her little brother, "You're so dead." So the chase was on. Down the stairs, twice around the kitchen table, through the living room, Sota was home free, and out the front door. Kag had to give up her chase because at that moment she remembered she was wearing a white tank top and was no way in hell going to give the neighbors a free show. So with that she fumed her way back upstairs and proceeded to slam her door so she could get ready.

* * *

**School**

She prayed that this morning's events weren't a precursor of what the rest of the day was going to be. She made it to her first class and tuned out the teacher immediately. It was irrelevant because nothing was being taught except for rules and crap like that. **'I so hate school! Why am I still going? I can graduate already. Oh yeah because I don't want to be home. Figures!'** she thought miserably. As she was leaving she ran into a girl and ended up dropping her stuff.

"Why! Why! Just tell me why!" she pleaded with the heavens.

"Shit! Sorry about that," said the girl.

"It's alright it's my fault too." **'Hmm I feel like I know her but from where'** went through Kag's mind.

"It's okay! So your name is?" she inquired as she helped Kagome pick up her stuff.

"Oh yeah umm it's Kagome and…" she was cut off

"Oh my god Kag is that you! Damn it's been so long. I missed you so much." She said while embracing the bewildered Kagome.

"Uhh… I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Kag it's me! Sango! Your best friend and partner in crime!" exclaimed the girl now known as Sango.

"Sango is it really you. Oh my god you've changed so much. Wow! I almost didn't recognize you." An overly happy Kagome gushed, but then realization hit her. (Dun dun dun)

"Wait if you're here then that means…"

"Well hello my lovely Sango and who might this charming lady be?" yup it is none other then Miroku a.k.a. class lecher. With that intro Sango's disposition did a 180 and she grinded out, "if you must know this is Kag remember are close friend and partner in crime."

"Gees Sango would you quite with the partners in crime we never did anything that bad," commented an annoyed Kag because a certain someone was a little too close. She just knew that what she didn't want to happen was probably going to happen but who said anything about liking this very annoying event.

"Oh come on partner you know that's not true," sweet talked a not so innocent Miroku. Then the one thing she was worried about happening, happened even though she didn't want it to happen.

**#rub, rub#**

**! Slap! **

"Why you…" stammered a violated Kagome.

"You never learn do you Miroku," scolded Sango.

"Awe but Sango dear I have learned something," said the lecher with a death wish, "you're the only one I enjoy doing this to!" So he fearlessly went on to prove just how special this gesture was to have only Sango be the recipient.

**#rub, rub#**

**#tweak, tweak#**

**! Bam!**

"Like I said you don't learn and you claim you want to be a monk!" ranted an irked Sango.

"No use talking to him now I think you K.O.'d him," stated Kag as she kneeled down and poked a swirly eyed Miroku with her back to Sango. Causing her to, hide her features from anyone that happened to be coming from that direction but also setting herself up to be surprised.

"Gees Sango what'd he do now," commented a new voice, "and who's the wench stupid enough to get that close?" Kag's mind, **'Please no! Please it can't be him anything but him. How am I supposed to keep this thing a secret if he is always tempting me? He has way too much fun with this as it is, but maybe I can turn this around in time. Teehee!'**

"Gee don't tell me you already forgot Kag," said Sango with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah right we haven't seen Kag since sophomore year" snorted mister mysterious but with not as much conviction as there ought to have been. (Gee wonder who it is)

"Well see for yourself," she directed to the non-believer and then towards Kag, "go ahead stand up, turn around and say hi!"

"I ask again why? For the love of ramen why?" Kag pleads with the heavens again before turning around trying to make sure her voice and facial features portrayed the suitable amount of shock and hurt that was necessary at this moment. It's not like she hasn't been doing this all summer as it is and if she didn't know any better she would have probably pursued an acting career since she getting so good at this.

"Hey Inuyasha it's been awhile."

"You…"

(A/n) Blah I'm re-tweaking the whole story and then trying to get the new chap up. Though not much is going to change just minor details here and there with more grammatical details to spice it up. but read chap 4 added an all new extra scene.

**Thanks to those who originally reviewed this chap:**

**Ichimu**

**Stickboy**

**Silvershadow66**

Laterz

Sqeekers


	2. Past Revealed

A/n: Yeah here's chap two and a big thank you to **_silvershadow66_** for giving my story a chance and for the helpful advice. Hopefully I did better. Blah, Blah, Blah on with the tweaking to all the new readers hopes you like.

**Okay things to know:**

**1)** I don't have anything against cheerleaders. In fact I'm related to many. It's not my fault that it's easy to pick on them.

**2)** I have nothing against Kikyo she's just easy to mold into different personalities since she doesn't really have one. Well she did when she was alive, but that's irrelevant.

**Key:**

Horizontal rule---- scene change

**'Blah'---- **thinking

(Moi)---- me popping up to be annoying

**#giggle#---- **action

**Disclaimer:** nope nothing but my coffee and the coffee bunny. Oh yeah and this plot anything similar is by pure accident. So don't sue I'm broke.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Past Revealed**_

You… is that really you Kag?" a not so shocked inu-hanyou questions. He knew she was coming back to town but not to the same school they were all at. Insert evil laughter here because now he was going to have fun was going to have some fun. Nothing could stop him now, well that was what he was thinking but was he in for a surprise.

"Yeah it's me but oh my god are those dog ears on your head!" blurted out Kagome trying to keep up the charade that they haven't seen each other for awhile and thus causing her to forget little known facts like that. How she wished he would play along but if she knew him like she thought he would probably only go along for only a little bit more before he started to mess with her. Unfortunately for her that was his favorite thing to do to her well second favorite. (Now don't be in the gutters sheesh)

Recovering from his semi-shock, "Shit! Will you shut up wench! You of all people should remember I am a hanyou and keep it down! Not all people are privileged to know the real me," he responded while slightly raising his eyebrows suggestively. This got him his favorite reaction from Kagome. Yes that's right his favorite thing to do to her besides making her angry was to get her to blush. (Told you to stay out of the gutter) He promptly put his concealing spell back in place. The spell would hide all his features except for his hair and eye color.

"I knew that! Gee lucky me I'm privileged," Kagome said flatly with an eyebrow up, all the while trying to keep attention off her slightly tinting cheeks. **'Guess I was wrong he couldn't play along a little more. Crap now he's going to try and piss me off. Too bad, he doesn't realize how bad I'm going to get him back.'**

"Sure you did and you're not really privileged. I took pity on you and gave you something to put in that empty head of yours," Inu declared with a cocky grin. An eye twitchy Kag, "What is that suppose to mean?" Mr. Cocky, "Exactly what it implies." Before Kagome could respond, and get him back for actually succeeding in making her angry even though she saw it coming, she was interrupted by a cheerleader and not just any cheerleader, it was Kikyo. The reason Kagome left for two years. It didn't need to have happened, but she just needed the space to lick her wounds. Anyone would after what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kag and Inu had just rigged the podium where the principal was going to give the speech on how he hoped the year was going to be great and blah, blah, blah. It was barely 2 months into sophomore year and the group was trying to out prank each other. The score was tied and Sango and Miroku had already failed. So if Kagome and Inuyasha could pull off this prank then they would win. Everything was going according to plan except for one problem, a green-eyed cheerleader. She had been trying for weeks to get Inuyasha to look her way, but he was always with Kagome. The four of them were always together. Oh but she was going to change that and soon. She found out about the prank and added something special that would finally break up the group._

_The prank was nothing special since they were still amateurs. It was just an air can that would blow off the principal's wig. What made it so great was that at the beginning of the year he declared that it was real to the whole school. Of course the group knew it was a lie since they had seen him remove it. So now they were going to use that to their advantage._

_The speech started and the can was activated and there went his wig 20 ft. into the air getting stuck in the rafters. As the group celebrated no one expected for a banner to be unraveled with incriminating words that were nice and big in red paint "**BROUGHT TO YOU BY KAGOME HIGURASHI!**" The gym fell absolutely silent._

_Then "**KAGOME TO MY OFFICE NOW!**" was heard. To say he was angry would be an understatement. Inuyasha was about to make sure she knew he didn't do it, but he never got the chance. Kikyo making sure only the group would hear threw herself on Inuyasha and proceeded to say, "We did it Inu darling! The banner came down as planned!" then to sell her act further she kissed him. Leaving Sango and Miroku shocked and Kagome feeling betrayed. She was then escorted to the office where she was suspended for the rest of the year and could possibly come back for junior year if the principal didn't take on a one year expulsion but the chances of that were slim to none. Making this mean she probably couldn't come back until senior year. Sure she could have gotten out of it and be able to at least come back junior year, but frankly she didn't care anymore. Sango and Miroku tried to get her out of it but were ignored and Inuyasha well, he was still shocked by all of it and didn't snap out of it until it was too late. For Mrs. H had Kag packed and transferred to go live with her eccentric grandpa who lived out of state. Leaving a gap in the group until junior year when Sango and Miroku finally believed and forgave Inuyasha after he publicly rejected and pranked Kikyo._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Now the question is when did Kagome forgive Inuyasha?

"Hey Inuyasha! Who's your new friend? She actually could look like my double. Though she would have to get her hair styled better and lose about 15 lbs. Other then that she can have the privileged of looking like me," was the self absorbed inquiry from Kikyo. Kagome was gladly restrained by Miroku with shall we say unnecessary '**_force_**'. While Sango was just as pissed but before she could get a word in, she was interrupted by Inuyasha. For his part he was glad she didn't look exactly like her though the differences were far from what Kikyo pointed out. So he asked, "Why did you come over here? What is so important, for you to talk to us? Also for your information this new person is Kag. You remember her don't you?" Though her eyes turned cold, her psychopathic cheerleader smile stayed in place, "Well Inuyasha, as captain of the pep squad, I'm here to tell you not to miss the pep assembly. It's today after lunch." With that she stalked off to spread out the announcement.

"Well she seems to be the same," observed Kag. Then to Miroku who still had her in his arms, "You can let go now! Nothing's going to happen!"

"Oh! That may be true at the moment, but what if some freak accident was to occur and the only way to ensure your safety is for you to stay right where you are," Miroku unsuccessfully tried as his excuse.

"Miroku we know you have a problem, but if you want to keep your arms you will let go of Kag!" exclaimed an angry Inuyasha before adding as a way to keep his uncontrollable jealousy unnoticeable, "besides Sango looks about ready to bash your head in." With that Miroku instantaneously appeared from behind Kagome to in front of Sango and tried to calm her which didn't work, "Sango dear I'm so sorry. Would you like my protection also?" then he proceeded to put his arms around her. This wasn't a bright move as Kag so kindly pointed out, but was a little too late, "Miroku you must love to be beaten."

**#rub, rub#**

**#tweak, tweak#**

**! Smash!**

"I couldn't agree more!" seethed an irate Sango. So with that Miroku was swirly eyed once again, on the floor again, and with a new bump to add to his collection.

"Are you guys done yet? If so, I say we go to this pep assembly," said a sly Inuyasha.

"Why the heck would we want to do that?" asked a confused Kagome. **'Please tell me he isn't planning what I think he's planning. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother thinking this when I know he is going to do what I'm thinking anyways.'**

"Must I spell out everything for you? Feh! Well, we must have a welcome back prank, duh!" Realization hit, Miroku was up and off the floor, and the scheming began.

A/n: Tada not much changed just some things here and there that make this a little more intriguing.

**Thanks to those who originally reviewed this chap first:**

**Ichimu**

**DarkGoddessAluthri**

**EmeraldAngel6492**

**Stickboy**

Laterz,

Sqeekers


	3. Then Some and Preparations

A/n: I know took me long enough and I cannot give up my coffee I'm addicted. (Not so much anymore wow things change when it's like been what almost a year since you've actually checked what you've written)

**Key:**

Horizontal rule---- scene change

**'Blah'---- **thinking

(Moi)---- me popping up to be annoying

**#giggle#---- **action

Okay thank you all so much it means so much T.T **#sniffs#** okay enough emotions. (Can't even remember what the emotions were for but thanks to all the peeps who reviewed and what not)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm let me see… yes I do… own this coffee but sadly not these characters

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**Then Some and Preparations**_

By the time they planned everything out they had one period left to go to before lunch. Then the assembly will happen and their plan would come into play. Until then everyone else was in class while Kag had a free period. So she went to the library just to sit and think things through. She couldn't believe everything was almost back to normal. **_'Almost'_** being the keyword. Things at home still weren't the same and that is what she hated the most. Her mother still didn't believe her about the whole incident. Told her she just didn't want to take responsibility for her actions and blah, blah, blah on went the lecture. What really sucked was the lack of trust and the constant checking up on. Even though the whole time she was with her grandpa she stayed out of trouble for the most part. Her mom still didn't trust her all the way, but who could blame her. Her suspicions were right Kagome was still hiding something from her and this was a big something that might just destroy their relationship for good. For now it didn't matter so her thoughts turned to something else.

**'Why didn't Inu tell them what happened between us? Sure would have saved me from all of Sango's questions. Gees I can't believe she asked me if I had memory loss. #Groans# then she just had to be blunt and ask why me and Inu were so chummy if he hadn't even apologized yet. #Giggle# thing is he did and then some. #Blush# #Sigh, giggle#'** as she mulled over her thoughts with some more **'_sighs and giggles_'** the librarian kept shooting her looks like she was crazy, with thoughts running along the lines of **'Yup get one like that every year'**. With that the librarian distanced herself as far as she could from Kag.

* * *

**Back to Kag #sigh# #giggle#**

**'Just thinking about it is embarrassing. Wow! Guess I'll tell Sango later about what happened. Heaven knows she won't leave me alone until she knows every single detail. #blush# maybe not every single detail. Ahhh must stay out of the gutter must stay out. Now I know I've been with him too much if he's starting to influence my thoughts like this' **(oooo wonder who imaginary cookie for who gets it right)

_Ring!_

**'Oh there's the bell. Yum! Lunch!'

* * *

**

**Outside Cafeteria**

"Where is she? Kag was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago! Oh my god what if something happened!" panicked Sango.

"Like what she gotten eaten by freaking possessed locker. Feh! She's alright I'd know if something happened to her!" Inuyasha snapped out before realizing what he said. This got him a very curious look from Sango and an enlightened one from Miroku. Coming up with a theory Miroku decided to save his buddy from his slip up by distracting Sango which he loved doing, "Darling I'm sure… Oh! Look there she is… and is she blushing? Hey Inu know what's up with her?" he added to gauge his reaction which he was rewarded by the reaction he suspected would happen. Inu looking like a deer caught in the head lights of an oncoming truck of truth, snapped out, "What! Just because of what I am I know. I ain't your lap dog, Monk! Damn you piss me off all of you!" with that he huffed and turned his back on them. Then Kagome still in lala land walks up to find a suspicious Sango and Miroku and a very pissed off if not a little embarrassed Inuyasha.

"So guys what's up?" asked Kag.

"I don't know? Tell me, why you were blushing when you were walking over here?" asked a suspicious Sango.

"Oh! Well I was umm… thinking about something that…. Well happened this summer." This statement from Kag caused Inu to blush, abruptly turn around and look at her. Miroku always the observer caught this reaction also and filed it away for a later time. The girls being oblivious of this continued their conversation.

"**#Giggle#** Oh! Then what happened this summer? Was it a guy!" Sango said with a typical girl squeal. Though if questioned about it she would probably deny it with the threat of bodily harm.

"Yeah…well… you see… it was sweet... and … he kind of pro…" she didn't get to finish because Inuyasha cut her off and indivertibly saved himself, "Hey! Look at the time. We better get some lunch and our supplies. Just don't stand there. Let's go!" with that said he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her off, leaving behind a skeptical Sango and a perverted Miroku. Having Sango turn to Miroku and having Miroku turn to Sango. They shared the look that said **_'do you think?'_** with one another.

"No!" they said in unison, but then Sango made the mistake of turning her back on the supposed monk.

"Though it could be possible…" Sango trailed off lost in thought.

"Yeah," said Miroku as he crept closer and closer towards his unguarded target. Of course we all know what happens.

**#rub, rub#**

**#tweak, tweak#**

**! Whoosh!**

**! Crack!**

Sango thought it would be polite for Miroku to become acquainted with the wall. With that she went to go find Inuyasha and Kagome in the parking lot.

* * *

**Picking up supplies at Oku's house**

"Okay! Check off the supplies Kag!" instructed Inu as he read them off and San and Oku loaded them.

"2 gallons of white choco mocha?"

"Check!"

"2 lbs. of creamies and jellies?"

"Check!"

"1 lover of creamies and jellies named Lulu?"

"What?"

**"#sigh#** Lulu! Duh! You haven't forgotten Lulu have you?"

"Oh! **#giggles#** Lulu. She still has that obsession?"

"Grrr! Yes Kag! Damn it! Yes alright! Would you hurry up already, Wench!"

"Gees I was just **#mumble#** _jerk!_ **#grumbles#** asking. Check!"

**#smack#**

"Damn it! Wench you didn't have to throw your stupid notebook at me!"

Poor Inu reminded her of something she had given him when they had met that summer. Oh! How she loved the great thing in meeting her grandpa's new girlfriend Kaede. (Oh my god I just did that didn't I? mwahahaha) The great old lady taught her some interesting things. Big one being she told Kagome she was a miko like herself. Another thing she learned, that she was about to activate, was subduing spells. Oh! Yes she was going to get Inuyasha back. He was asking for it all day with him playing his stupid games with her. Then he just couldn't totally give up the charade and stop calling her wench who was he to think he would get away with it. They both knew how much she hated it when he called her that and he knew what would happen if he didn't stop, but unfortunately for him because he forgot. (Yes how unfortunate) Now he would have to experience a new way of punishment for calling her that. Kagome got that certain gleam in her eye. Then along came the innocent smile that clearly screams the opposite. "Oh! Inu! Do you still have that rosary I gave you?" Inuyasha not missing these tell tale signs that she was up to something, answered cautiously, "yeah! I haven't even taken it off since you gave it to me. See," then he pulled it out of his shirt so they all could see. San and Oku shared a confused look clearly missing Kag's expression. In a way too sweet voice that wasn't even humanly possible suggested, "That's great! Oh! Inu then you know what you could do for me?" Looking for a way to escape he replied, "No. What can I do for you?"

"You can just…** '_SIT_!' **"

**! Crash! **

And so Inuyasha got acquainted with **'_wall's'_** cousin **'_floor'_**. Sango and Miroku had the silent thoughts of **'note to self never call Kagome wench.'** Of course this never went through Inuyasha's mind. That is, what went through his mind was censored by **_'floor'_** who eerily blushed. Kagome returning to what is called normal acted oblivious to the spitting mad hanyou and blushing **_'floor'_** and addressed Sango and Miroku, who were staring at the **_'floor'_** like this o.0.

"Okay guys let's get back to school and bring back the P.I.C. with our usual trademark!" Not waiting for an answer she got into the driver's seat. At the same time Inuyasha was released from **_'floor'_** after their exchange. Sango and Miroku seeing the look on his face jumped into the vehicle. Kagome still oblivious took off leaving behind a blushing **_'floor'_** and an angry half demon.

**"KAGOME!"** Maybe leaving him wasn't such a good idea.

A/n Mwahahahahahahahaha double cliffy. Oh the power! I love it mwahahahahahahaha and if you missed it, **first cliffy:** what the heck happened between Kag and Inu? Well I tell you ………… you'll just have to wait mwahahahaha. **Second cliffy:** what the heck is going to happen with this prank and what the heck were the supplies? Again you'll just have to wait. Mwahahahahaha because I have no idea wow never new you authors had so much power. Wee! Power trip! Woohoo! (Man what was I smoking when I wrote this?)

Okay I'll stop until next time. Mwahahahahahaha beware of Lulu Kikyo. (Man keeps the caffeine away from me anyhow again still no major changes, just some things here and there.)

**Thanks to those who originally reviewed chap:**

**LiL-BaByGuRl606**

**EmeraldAngel6492**

**Ichimu**

**Stickboy**

**Silvershadow66**

**DarkGoddessAluthri**

Laterz,

Sqeekers


	4. The Prank

A/n: Hello! **#silence#** Fine guess I'll just leave **#Woohoo#** Okay that's more like it. Yes I'm feeding my ego. You're all probably saying about time. What exactly is this prank? Okay I'll tell you… read down and you'll get to the chap and then… you'll just have to read o yes I know I'm evil. (o.O what's done is done, what can I say I'm weird when I have too much caffeine)

**READ THIS**: (don't bother not important blah, blah, blah though I could have just deleted that eh too lazy maybe I should go get some coffee)

**Key:**

Horizontal rule---- scene change

**'Blah'---- **thinking

(Moi)----- me popping up to be annoying

**#giggle# -----**action

Okay that's it I think. Oh well enough on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** no nothing except the plot (nice & short)

**Dedication: **This is to Fantasydreamer74 for inspiring the foxy line when we were chatting

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_**The Prank**_

Kagome pulled into the school parking lot. Still oblivious that she forgot Inuyasha well not completely oblivious she knew what she was doing. Stepping out with Sango and Miroku she finally noticed that Inuyasha is M.I.A.

"Hey where's Inu?" she asked looking completely innocent to her nervous looking friends.

"Ummm… Kag you forgot him. After you… well… that is… **_'sat'_** him. What did you do anyways?" asked her wary friend Sango.

"Oh! I did! Oops! Oh well he should be here in a couple minutes. Let's start setting everything up!" replied Kag, trying to dodge the question though it was a very unsuccessful attempt.

"Oh but Lady Kagome you didn't answer Sango's question. Also when and why did you give Inuyasha that rosary?" inquired Miroku all the while raising his eyebrows in a **_'suggestive'_** manner with a perverted smirk plastered right on his face.

"Ummm… well… you see it's a spell I learned… and the rosary… I umm… you see that is… it was… and… ummm… what do you know? Look at the time. We better hurry up and get into the gym. Here Inu hold Lulu," said Kag as she tossed Lulu's cage behind her into the supposed empty air. Sango looked on in horror while Miroku cried out, "No! My Lulu!" Just as her cage started descending a silver **_'blur'_** caught her. Then before the **_'blur'_** could get out any of the angry words that were sitting on his tongue out, Kagome gave a **_'subtle'_** threat, "Hmmm I think I need a seat so I can si……"

"Alright already! I forgive you! Just don't say it, okay!" pleaded Inuyasha in a way that was not him at all. Miroku taking note of this looked at the floor and behold there was a mean looking piece of asphalt sticking up with a jagged edge. Causing Miroku to cringe at what might have happened had Kagome gone ahead and said **_'the'_** word. Kagome giving a satisfied smirk continued handing out the supplies. After everything was unloaded they proceeded to sneak into the gym through the back gym doors. Once they were inside they had to figure out just how they were going to get the mocha and creamies and jellies on Kikyo and maybe a few **_'unfortunate'_** flunkies of hers would be fantabulous(teehee my fav word). Now just how do they get it over their performance locale? Oh and what do we have here? It seems that they were going to release confetti during their performance, how convenient (yes very convenient! Mwahahahahaha!). There are two medium looking spheres hanging right over the performance locale. Then there was this massive one hanging right in the middle of the gym and whatever is in there would cover the whole vicinity including the performance locale. They decided to just use the first two spheres and leave the mammoth one alone. Now a dilemma should they put the creamies and jellies in one sphere and the choco mocha in the other or should they just mix it all together. So they determined to go with the messiest, which is to mix them together. At present they knew how they were going to replace the confetti; they just needed to get the spheres down.

"I can break into the janitors' closet and **_'borrow'_** a ladder," suggested Miroku.

"No, that would take too long. I know, Inuyasha jump and get them. Hurry up! Jump!" commanded Kagome. Full well knowing this would piss him off just like he had been doing to her all day.

"What the hell? You can't order me around! Feh! I'm not your hop to it boy! Got that, Wench?" was Inu's poor choice of words, which he realized he was roped into when Kag's eye started twitching but not as much as it should have been, then she replied, "Fine then don't jump, you can just be my **_'Sit Boy'_**!"

**! Crash!**

Therefore Inuyasha met the **_'floor'_** again, but this time he spared it from blushing and just mumbled, "Alright." Oh how he was going to get her back for this and she thought she was so smart he'll get her back but not now.

"Thank you! You may **_'stand'_**." With that Inuyasha was released from the spell and was enabled to stand up much to his disbelief.

"Hey! Kag how'd you do that?" inquired a curious Sango as Miroku nodded his head so his curiosity was acknowledged too. **"Perfect they just had to ask. Eheheh this is going to be so much fun now I can get him back, though I'm wary about what he might do in return. On second thought, who cares I'm so going to enjoy this.'**

"Well why shouldn't I be able to when I use **_'Sit'_**," reasoned Kag,

**! Crash!**

"I should be able to use **_'Stand' _**since it is the opposite."

**#peels himself off the ground#**

Then she went on, "I mean what if I **_'Sit'_** him in some water,"

**! Crash!**

"What am I supposed to do? Let him drown. I might as well say **_'Stand'_** so that won't happen." She made her point but the wheels kept on turning but not with a new found epiphany but with evil vengeful reasoning.

**#picks himself up again#**

"I mean imagine what would happen if I said **_'Si…'_**" She was stopped from finishing her latest scenario by Inuyasha's hand that was securely clamped over her mouth. Then he grounded out, "I think we get the point, Kag. Enough with your little theories! I already said I'll jump up there, but first…" Inuyasha then went ahead and tried to remove the rosary from around his neck. The rest found this very amusing since the rosary wouldn't go past his eyes. Sadly Inuyasha didn't seem to notice and continued to keep on pulling and pulling. Sango and Miroku started to snicker, but Kagome, well, she just went into hysterics and was in a full blown laughing fit. This finally caught Inu's attention, but not only his attention, she also got his anger.

"May I ask what the hell is so freakin hilarious!" he managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Well **#giggle#** you see **#laugh#** I forgot to mention this one little thing **#chuckle#**" Kag managed to get out.

"Oh and what might that be? Please enlighten me! I'm dieing to know!" was the sarcastic reply.

"**#Giggle# **Okay, it can't be removed," she stated simply. All while Inuyasha's jaw hung helplessly, as he was just staring at her. Then his anger surfaced, "What do you mean it can't be removed?" Kagome just stood there smiling like nothing was wrong. This made Inuyasha even angrier and consequently he would be meeting the floor again, "**WENCH! You Better Find Some Way To Get This Thing Off Me, NOW!"**

"**_'Sit'_**"

**! Crash!**

"I was going to tell you that there was one way alone that would remove it, but now you'll just have to wait. Maybe someday I'll tell you," was her answer. Then she turned to Sango, "Come on let's go get lunch while the guys finish up." So before the guys could protest Kag had dragged Sango towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**With Kag & Sango**

"I told you no, Sango. I am not telling you."

"Oh. Come on, please. You know you want to."

"Oh alright, you win. The only way the rosary can be removed is if I take it off **#giggle#**."

"**#Giggle# **you're so bad. Kagome you should hold onto this info."

"Thanks Sango I think I will." At this moment the girls walked into a debate between the cheerleaders. The reason for such a thing to occur, they could not decide on whether they should wear the navy uniforms or the white ones. ( :p keeps reading) So as they were having this epic discussion Kagome was struck with a brilliant idea and whispered to Sango for her to play along. So she put her plan into motion.

"OMG," she started with to get the attention of the troubled cheerleaders, "Sango I just read in this fashion magazine that the color navy makes your chest look twice as small then it actually is." Sango getting the gist continued, "Yeah I read that article. They also said that white enhances your chest size, AND they said adding some tissue you know where completes the effect. You can look like a mega star." After hearing this, the giggling gaggle of airheads took off towards what was deemed their bathroom unaware of the trap they just set themselves up for. Kagome and Sango just about hyperventilated since they were laughing so hard. After getting themselves under control they finally got lunch and were heading back while discussing this brilliant achievement when they ran into someone.

"Damn you're as sly as a fox Kagome. That was some quick thinking," the amazed Sango commented.

"Me! What about you? Nice touch with the whole tissue mega star thing. Oh my god I wonder if they'll actually do it. Man we so gotta tell the guys," an equally awed Kagome added in.

"Aye, Aye, Captain Fox! Speaking of the guys you still haven't told me…" she was interrupted by none other then Kag's own fan club/stalker consisting of only one member.

"Hey, who's a fox?" fan club/stalker inquired.

"Oh…hey Hojo (dun dun dun)!" came the deflated reply from the one being stalked. Sango was beside herself with suppressed snickers. Then the ever clueless Hojo noticed that his victim was indeed back in town.

"Higurashi? Is that you? I can't believe it. It's good to see you," he babbled out.

"Yeah, swell," came yet another strained answer from Kag. As she answered she had to elbow Sang so she would keep her merriment to herself.

"So who's a fox? And would you like to see a movie with me this weekend?" he slid in with the finesse of a donkey. Kagome trying to think of a way out of it was struck by another one of her brilliant ideas.

"Well, Hojo I'm the fox. So if you can tell me why I'm so foxy then you got yourself a date." With her brilliant idea laid out she dragged a barely contained Sango back to the gym. Leaving Hojo to get to thinking, but wait he had a problem.

"Higurashi, wait! Do you mean your mind or your looks?" His reply, "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" compliments of Sango. Not knowing what to do. He did the only thing he could. He went to the library to do some research (cue nerdy get away music lmao).

* * *

**Rewind & back to the guys**

"How did that happen?" a mystified Miroku asked the pancake looking Inuyasha.

**#picking himself up yet again#**

"I don't know! They're female it comes naturally (I agree). Well let's just get this crap set up before they get back. I don't want to hear the wench's complaints and that **_'word'_**" so they got to working.

**3 minutes later**

They finally got everything done. The spheres were back into place and they looked undisturbed. Lulu's cage was hidden somewhere in the bleachers waiting for release. They even had extra supplies and Inu was just getting back from taking them to the car. That's when Miroku decided it was time to put his suspicions to rest.

"Hey! Can we talk?" started off Oku

"I guess. What is it?"

"Where did you go those two months you were missing this summer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"So you did go see Lady Kagome and that's when she gave you that there rosary. Though when we were in front of the cafeteria and you blushed when she was thinking about this summer leads me to think that something more happened that neither of you have yet to say. Am I right?"

"Feh!" was his only response.

"So I am right in all my assumptions?"

"Feh!" was his response once again.

"Thought so, so Inu," Miroku's eyebrows started moving in that suggestive way and his smirk was growing into place, "what exactly happened? Did you guys **_'make up'_**?"

"Well she is talking to me, idiot!"

And the eyebrows keep on moving, "so you did **_'make up'_** and she **_'forgave'_** you?"

"Yes… wait! What are you getting at?" questions an apprehensive Inuyasha.

"Come on man! Did you well **#eyebrow wiggle#** in uncomplicated terms complete your apology?"

**#silence#**

**#more silence#**

**! Smack!**

"Damn I knew you were perverted, but that is none of your business."

"Ow! Aha! So you don't deny it!"

"Shut up! You Lech! It was only after… Feh!" Inuyasha abruptly cuts himself off and proceeds to sit down with his arms and legs crossed and enters sulking mode.

"I knew it! I can't believe you didn't tell me this. Wait, after you did what exactly?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you! Stupid nosey perverted lecherous can't mind his own business wannabe monk! Feh!"

"Ouch! I'm hurt my friend. So something else happened? Mind sharing?" said a more intrusive Miroku.

"You can just…" was Inuyasha's answer before it was interrupted by hysterical laughter coming towards the gym.

* * *

**Present Time**

The boy's conversation was cut off by the hysterical Sango and a little peeved Kagome entering the gym with lunch for the four. After finally getting herself under control, Sango commented on what she thought of the whole one member fan club/stalker incident, "Oh my god Kag I thought he was going to hug you and never let go when he realized it was you. That was hilarious." Kagome not liking the sound of the growling coming from in front of her tried to defuse the situation, "Well funny for you, but he **_'DIDN'T'_** hug me and what about when we ran into the gaggle of airheads." Sango not getting the hint to change the subject just kept going with her train of thought, "Then when he asked you out and…" She should have took the hint because that's when Inuyasha snapped, "**WHAT?** Who asked you out Kag!" Kagome knowing what was needed to be said pulled Inu away so they could talk without Sango and Miroku overhearing and hopefully keeping their suspicions from becoming even more substantiated. Well we know how that is going to work out.

"Would you calm down? It was just Hojo and don't worry I won't be going out with him. Okay?" she said in her most sincere voice as she could without embracing him and getting her point across even more.

"Fine, but if Hobo ever again comes near my…" Kagome conveniently (mwahahaha) interrupts him before he could finish, "I know, I know, and let's hope that won't happen," she finished with tapping him on his nose with her finger, a sign of affection that they came up with during those two mysterious months. This little gesture caused Inu to blush because usually they would start…. Well let's just keep that a secret for now. While they were talking Miroku was filling in Sango on what he found out, but of course he was slapped for the way he relayed the info. When Kag and Inu came back to Sango and Miroku, Sango had a look of determination and Miroku had an all knowing grin accompanied by a red hand print. But before anyone could comment this happened…

Ring!

Lunch was over and it was time to see their plan in action.

(The end until next time)

(I'm joking gees continue)

* * *

**One and a Half Hour Later**

They have been sitting here for who knows how long and the principal was still going at it. On top of that the spheres were starting to leak. Then Inuyasha had a brilliant idea of his own. So he got the others to chant with him and that got the rest of the school going. All that could be heard was…

"**AIRHEADS! AIRHEADS! AIRHEADS!"**

Alright! Quiet down! Here's your air… I mean pep squad!"

"Boo!" was the loudest thing that was heard (yeah! Boo!). Then the boys turned to San and Kag and asked, "Do their chests seem bigger?" Sango and Kagome held in their snickers and only say "wait and see."

**Another 10 minutes later & a few slaps**

They were finally going to release the **_'confetti'_** and with the final pose, end music, and cue the **_'confetti'_**.

**! Splash!**

**! Shriek!**

The whole pep squad was covered in cold coffee and soggy doughnut bits. Their white uniforms were ruined, **BUT **what is this, their chests' seem to be shrinking and shriveling up. This gets the whole gym's attention and they witness wet tissue fall out of one of the flunkies' shirts. The poor girl just threw the tissue in her shirt and didn't make sure it was secured. The whole gym busts out laughing (lmao) along with our masterminds. That is until they heard Lulu.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck," yes Lulu the chicken was released and she was hungry for her favorite meal and there she went charging at the cheerleaders. Thus causing the cheerleaders to scream even more and for lack of a better phrase run around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Now I would like to draw your attention to that massive sphere hanging in the middle of the gym. It seems that they were going to release feathers to celebrate their mascot Foofoo the Falcon. During all this commotion the feathers were released and the airheads really could pass as a gaggle. It was chaos pure and simple. The feathered covered gaggle of airheads looked like they were being attacked by a miniature version of themselves, all the while slipping on the coffee and doughnuts. The crowd was close to tears because they were laughing so hard. The teachers were blinded because of the still falling feathers, and our four friends were all but exploding with mirth. Trying to get the situation under control the principal shouted the only thing he could, "Classes are canceled for the rest of the day." This sobered everyone up and a stampede occurred as everyone ran for the exits. Everyone was so anxious to get out that they knocked over the rest of the squad and proceeded to step on them (raise your hand if you want to step on Kikyo). Kag, San, Inu, and Oku grabbed Lulu's cage and on the way out grabbed Lulu just as she ripped off part of Kikyo's eyebrow and made a run for the car.

"Oh my god did you see that they actually listened to you Sango!" exclaimed a bewildered Kagome.

"Hey! What did you two tell them?" inquired an inquisitive Miroku. So Sango answered, "We told them the color white made them look bigger and stuffing completes the look." This caused them to go into another round of laughs.

Then Inu proceeded to drop everybody off. When it came to dropping Kagome off Inuyasha decided to take the long way to her house which she noticed and called him on it, "you know you're taking the long way there." "I know," then Inu got a devious smirk on his features, "can you blame a guy for wanting to spend a little time with the most important person in the world to him." Being baffled and knowing where he was going with this could only get out an, "Oh." Seeing this Inuyasha then decided to stop in front of an empty house that was three doors down (lol didn't even intend that) from Kagome's house. Putting the car in park but leaving the engine running. He turned to his victim and put his payback into motion. So he started speaking while stealthily leaning closer, "So Kag you think you're pretty clever with this rosary and all, don't you?" **'Shit I knew he'd catch on. Ok just play it cool I can do this. Wait a minute is it me or he getting closer?' **"You're one to talk where the hell did you get the idea that you could start calling me wench again seems to me you might just have to buy you your own chap stick and a helmet as well!" **'Damn, why is it that he can get under my skin so much? Never mind I needn't ask #blush#' **perfect she was getting angry exactly what he wanted because when she gets angry she always gets right up into his face this is exactly what he wanted. "And who's fault is that?" he countered knowing full well it would piss her off even more. That was it, "Don't you dare be inferring that this is my fault you have been here longer then me," she screamed getting up into his face which is what he wanted, "I never told you not to tell them what happened. You just assumed making you the idiot. And why are you smirking do you think this is funny. I can't believe, I ma…." The reason he was smirking was that they were only a hairs breath away from one another and he had put the car into drive letting it drift until it was in front of Kagome's house and him hitting the break caused Kag to stop but also the closeness. "You can't believe you what Kag? Or have I succeed in turning your brain into mush?" he whispered causing his warm breath to tickle her lips. "I… I …" "You what gotta go I agree maybe we can finish this later" he whispered again and then promptly tapped her nose, reached around her and opened her door, and continued to gently push her out of the car keeping them close until the last second when he closed the door and promptly yelled out," That's what you get! See you later _sugar_!" The following occurred **#blink, blink# #stare# #grind teeth# "Inuyasha you jerk!" 'Man do I need a cold shower'

* * *

**

**After Kag gets dropped off**

"I'm home," she called out when she walked into the house.

"**KAGOME HIGURASHI**, you tell me right now if you had anything to do with what happened today at school!" was her greeting from her mom. Not wanting to lie to her or make her hound her even more. She did what she could and threw a fit, "Why is it that if anything happens you automatically assume it's me! Why don't you trust me!" After getting away with not revealing the truth she stormed up to her room. Hoping that was the end of it and maybe she could get that shower but unfortunately for her the day wasn't over yet.

**! Splash!**

She received her second involuntary shower of the day courtesy of her brother. Letting out a growl of frustration that sounded a lot like Inu's, she grabbed the phone and called Sango.

"Hell-"

"Sango, I've had it! Meet me at the café! We need to talk!"

"Alright, but I want answers!"

"Okay! Just meet me there and you'll get your answers."

"Fine, bye!"

"Bye!" After hanging up with Sango she then proceeded to change her shirt and put on a black tank top. Then she pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Oh! Wait, it seems that Kagome has a tattoo of some sort on the back of her right shoulder and the tattoo has the looks of some importance (hmm), but all that will be revealed later. Then there went Kagome out the door, ignoring her mother's calls, and headed towards the café where a big decision not to mention some big sharing was about to take place.

(A/n) **#dies# **sorry but the author has died and this fic won't be continued. Though I her alter ego Coffee Cult shall rule all and continue.

Sqeekers: **#comes back to life#** Oi! Shut up you won't be doing anything now back into the box!

CC: Nooooo! I shall be back! (Again I ask, what was I smoking oh well)

Sorry had to refresh my brain it died (obviously that was the reason) well there you have it the prank and chap 4 are done. Gee wonder what Inu was going to call her was he just going to say 'my Kag' or something else. Guess you have to wait, but I'll start taking guesses on what they did and the lovely winner will get a prize so start guessing. ( I lied no prize can't remember who guesses what eh oh well I'll be more responsive to reviews once I get the new chap up ok one more chap to go until I can start working on the new one)

**Thanks to those blah, blah chap:** ( though thank you, thank you just tired of writing it over and over again **#Tim McGraw and Nelly start singing# #sigh# #grabs a stick and leaves#**

**Amanda Trinh**

**DemonAngel12**

**EmeraldAngel6492**

**LiL-BaByGuRl606**

**DarkGoddessAluthri**

**Fadedmemorieskmr**

**Stickboy**

**Luckykittykagome**

**Silvershadow66**

Laterz,

Sqeekers


	5. Tattoos and Necklaces

A/n: well I've decided to remove the lyrics because well they just seem so redundant to this story. Sorry if you liked them but eh.

A/n: Hey there teehee well I'm finally back with an update. Sorry I took forever you see I had writers block and then school started and I had no time to write but now I do so here's the story first some thanks, then the story but feel free to skip down to the story.

**Special thanks to: **

(Left these ones here cuz I remember what they are about the rest of the thank yous like the rest of the chaps are at the bottom)

**_Luckykittykagome_**: **#throws confetti#** Congratulations on being a new reviewer. Your prize since you're the only one who raised their hand is to walk all over Kikyo! Woohoo! **#throws Kikyo to the floor#** Okay and go! You get 5 minutes to walk all over her. Oh! And here's a cookie to eat while you walk. And another thing your guesses are so close teehee read to find out how close. Enjoy!

**_Amanda Trinh_**: **#faints from shock#** Wow another one! Yippee! Yes they are going to date; well they're past that stage… I mean oops. Okay read and enjoy! Thank you!

**Key:**

Horizontal rule scene change

**'Blah' **thinking

(Moi) me popping up to be annoying

**#giggle# **action

Also here are cookies for everyone. Hope you like. If the need be and you don't do author alerts I can e-mail and let you know and if you want me to do this let me know and leave an e-mail address other then that eh don't have time to just send out update alerts on my own so letting me know will help because I don't mind if you need me to.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters nor do I own the name of the band I named all copyrights respected or whatever I'm not so good with legal stuff teehee. All I own is the plot and the CDs I bought with my parent's money Mwahahahahahaha the joy of spending their money. **#ahem#** that's all.

**Dedication:** This chap is dedicated to **_Emeraldangel6492_** for being the 20th reviewer.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_**Tattoos and Necklaces**_

Kagome finally made it to the café. Though Sango still hadn't arrived yet, she took the time to calm down and let her head fall to the table with a rather loud **_'thud'_**, but if you were listening you would have heard a small muttered **_'Ow'_**! As Kagome sat waiting she wasn't the only one having an info sharing session, for at that moment Inuyasha and Miroku were next door having the exact same conversation Kagome was about to have with Sango. Speaking of which, she has just walked in.

* * *

**Next Door**

"So you guys did and those things are symbols of what happened. I understand the trinket on the necklace, but the tattoo, man never knew that happened. Can I see it?" said a flabbergasted Oku.

"No," was Inu's simple reply.

"Aww, alright I understand," stated a disappointed Miroku, but then his mood turned sly, his violet eyes casting a mischievous glow, " So how was it?" insert eyebrow wiggle here.

**! Bam! **

"Feh! Like I'm gonna tell you that! Stupid lech… Can't stay out of my business… Feh!" mumbled an agitated Inuyasha.

x.x --- Miroku.

* * *

**Back to the Girls**

Right when Kagome was about to speak Sango ended up knocking down the silverware onto the floor. So Kag bends down and hunches over them picking up the scattered utensils trying to get more time on how she was going to start telling this whirlwind of a tale to her best friend. **'I have no freakin idea on how to start this conversation should just be blunt like Inu or start at the beginning.'** As she was mulling over these thoughts Sango stands up getting ready to help her friend out but this ends up giving her a clear view of Kag's back. Therefore instantaneously causing Sango to gasp and go speechless for just a few seconds.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"**

Being startled, Kagome swings around causing a necklace to fall out of her tank with two distinct circular baubles. Thus causing Sango to go into another harangue of disbelief, **"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!"** Cringing at the sheer volume, Kagome now knew she had to finally share the whole story with her. **'Guess it's the beginning. It's long but maybe I'll have fun with Sango as I tell it.' **Kagome thought with a devious grin and begin the tale from the beginning.

* * *

**Flashback**

**The Mysterious Summer**

_Kagome had just finished her lessons with Kaede who out of respect and adoration had come to calling her grandma. She found that there was no way of not becoming fond of Kaede and her magnanimous ways. Pulling herself from her thoughts she found herself at the park once more. Shortly after moving here Kagome discovered this park and has continuously visited it frequently through out the time she has been here. Locating a bench she promptly sat down and just started thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. She still wonders (as do I) how this was even possible, but back to the one thing that has been constantly on her mind or should we say someone. Yes she was once again thinking of Inuyasha that backstabbing, nefarious, arrogant, debonair, gallant, hunk, that she lo… no she must not get sidetracked. She can't forget what happened no matter how her heart feels. Needing a distraction she pulled out her CD player and hit random. The song that came on was not one she wanted to hear but it did suit her mood and what she had to do, which was to wake up. (Insert most depressing song you can think of) After a while Kagome could no longer keep her tears in and so she just let them flow. After a while she wiped the few tears that still remained, she then puts away her CD player and begins to walk home. Unbeknownst to her she would be delayed even longer, for while she was listening to the song another set of puppy ears had caught the sound of the depressing ballad now the owner of these fuzzy ears is standing right in front of Kagome. Their eyes lock for what seems like eternity._

_Then he speaks, "Don't wake up, Kag because you're not alone. You've never been alone." All while he is speaking the distance between them has evaporated and they now stand a hair's breath away (didn't know hair could breathe). Then his name escapes Kagome's frozen lips, "Inuyasha," but before she can have anything else escape he silences her with his thumb while taking her face between his hands and begins to plead his case, "Kagome I should have said something or done something instead of just standing there like some stupid fish. I should have never let that filthy thing anywhere near me. **#Sigh#** this is freakin hard to say… that is… can you forgive me Kag?" Looking straight into his eyes she knew he was sincere. She just had to tell him her answer, but words were failing her. So she did the next best thing._

_**! Slap!**_

_Finding her voice she tells him exactly how she feels, "You expect me to forgive you just because you decide to show up now. Damn it, Inuyasha! I've been here for almost a year or two and now you come! What get bored with Kikyo? Wait! I don't want to know. She probably dumped you anyways. Do me a favor and stay gone!" with that she left a stunned hanyou behind._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Oh my god! You slapped him!"

"What did you expect, Sango? Did you want me to throw myself at him? And I thought you knew me better."

"True." Sango's statement causes them to bust out in giggles. Calming down Sango inquired about the rest, "then what happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Continue Flashback **

_It had been a month since that meeting at the park and Inuyasha was still trying to get Kagome to forgive him. Countless phone calls, endless letters, and dozens of song dedications on the radio, "And that goes out **'again'** to Kag from Inu asking will you forgive me. Well that's one stubborn young man for doing this for a whole month. Let's take some calls and see what the listeners have to say …." And yet another radio met its demise by being introduced to the wall. Kag knew he was stubborn, but man he wouldn't give up no matter how much she was ignoring him. Growling with frustration she swiftly let her head fall against her desktop._

_**! Thud!**_

_**! Ow!**_

_"Aye, child what seems to be the problem this time?" questioned Kaede when she saw the decimated radio. Not knowing what else she could do Kag told Kaede the whole story from beginning to end, "and now grandma he won't leave me alone until I forgive him!" Kaede being perceptive as she is knew Kagome did forgive him, but was just being stubborn just like the object of her frustrations. "Child, listen to ye heart it will never steer ye wrong." "**#Sigh# **I know grandma. I know all to well what my heart is saying." "Good, goodnight then, child," with that Kaede patted her head and exited the room with a knowing look glimmering in her eyes. Not catching the look Kag began to think, **'I should tell him. Though I won't tell him about the call I got from Sango. He's so lucky I listen to her. Feh! I mean… oh my god I'm talking like him while I'm thinking! #Groan#'**_

_**! Tap, tap!**_

_**! Tap, tap! **_

_Kagome is jolted from her thoughts by the insistent tapping coming from her window. Being curious she walks over and opens the curtains and looks down. Behold there's Inuyasha standing below holding some object in one of his hands that she couldn't make out. Deciding to hear him out she opens the window. Casually leaning on the window sill with her head resting on her crossed arms she calls out, "What do you want now?" Just because she was going to hear him out doesn't mean she couldn't hassle him a little. Trying not to let her disposition get to him, he calls up, "shut up and listen stupid!" Okay so he tried and failed at least he didn't say wench. Then for once Kagome actually stopped talking and listened. Glad that he now had her attention. He pulled out the mysterious object, which turned out to be a guitar and began to sing. He did his own version of "I'm Lost Without You" by the oh so great band Blink-182._

_Kagome was speechless the song was beautiful but man was Inuyasha tone deaf (mwahaha). **#Sigh#** though his sweetness did make up for that, but who said she had to listen to her heart without a fight._

_"Why do you have to be so stubborn!"_

_Not expecting this reaction at all, Inuyasha was now the one who was speechless. Well only for a few moments, "Me! You're the one who won't forgive me!" Alas Kag was ready with a remark though it was involuntarily pulled from her lips, "Ha! Shows what you know because I forgave you a week ago." Catching her slip up Kag quickly slapped her hands over her betraying mouth and disappeared into her room. Not one to be denied answers Inuyasha set his guitar down and jumped through Kag's still opened window, from there the conversation continued with one unwilling participant, "What do you mean you forgave me? And why didn't you tell me? It would have saved me from making a fool out of myself. Would you take your hands off your mouth and answer me. I can't believe…" Inuyasha was silenced, something he did not like, but then he realized what was silencing him and didn't mind at all. Kagome couldn't stand listening to him nag any longer he was worse than a girl so she gave her heart full control of her actions. That resulted in her silencing Inu with her lips. Well at first she wanted to shut him up, but then it hit her she was kissing him for the first time in all the years they've been friends she was kissing him and it was just to stop his nagging. This thought caused Kagome to start giggling against Inuyasha's lips. Pulling back Inuyasha thought she had finally lost it, but before he could voice his concerns he was pulled back into another lip lock, a soul searing, passionate kiss causing Kag's arms to go around Inu's neck and Inu's arms to go around Kag's waist. Sending tingles all throughout their bodies the moment their lips had met. For once they weren't hurling insults but sending love that met no boundaries and was infinite. Pulling back this time for air and to ask Kagome something very important, "Hey Kag let's get out of here, just you and me. What do you say?" Catching her breath she let her heart do all the talking, "Yes, let's get out of here." Liking her answer he had one more question that needed to be answered. Getting down on one knee and pulling out a velvet box he began to speak, "Kag know this no matter what comes our way I want to always be by your side. I want to protect you and keep you safe always. This past year of not being able to see you or be near you has shown me how much you truly mean to me and when I realized that it almost killed me that I might have lost you forever. I promise I will never let you get away from me ever again. I will treat you with all the love and respect you deserve because I love you. I've loved you since we were little kids, first as a friend now I love you more than that. I want you to be my mate and wife. So Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?" By the end Kagome already had tears streaming down her face and knew what her answer would be, "Inu… I… I…"

* * *

_

A/n: MWAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Let's see where I should hide from the bound to be angry fans. Okay umm sorry I found this a good stopping point. Also I need a last name for Inu. So send me your suggestions PLEASE! Anyhow don't worry I'm already working on the next part. Hmmm should I have her say **_'no' _**or should I have her say **_'yes'_** decisions, decisions. Okay that's it! (Still need a last name my brain is just blank about this)

**Thanks to those who reviewed originally this chap:**

**AnimeObsessedFreak**

**Silvershadow66**

**Amanda Trinh**

**Luckykittykagome**

Laterz,

Sqeekers


End file.
